In the past, containers (e.g., basins or tanks) have been provided to house apparatus in which materials are collected. For example, materials may be collected from liquids by plate or tube settlers that promote settling of the material to the bottom of the basin. In other cases, flocculators may be housed in such containers, and materials often inadvertently move in the flocculators to the bottom of the basin. Because the flocculators are designed to circulate the liquid and materials, rather than promoting settling of the materials, the materials that inadvertently collect at the bottom of the basin present a problem. In both cases, the materials on the bottom may be referred to as sludge.
In the case of the settlers, for example, the sludge is collected, or removed, from the bottom to make room for more materials as more liquid and materials flow into the basin. In the past, sludge collection equipment has been mounted on or near the bottom for gathering the sludge and flowing the sludge out of the basins. Such equipment has included a so-called header pipe (e.g., a hollow tube) mounted for movement along a path adjacent to the bottom. The header pipe is below the settler plates of a settler, for example. Low pressure has been applied to the header pipe as the header pipe moves along the path. Holes in the pipe admit the sludge and liquid from the bottom of the basin. The holes may be of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,049, issued on Jun. 22, 1999, and entitled “Method and Apparatus For Helical Flow In Header Conduit”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Under the action of the low pressure, the sludge and the liquid flow into and through the header pipe, and from the header pipe through a flexible outlet hose to a discharge location out of the basin.
The low pressure has been applied to the header pipe by the flexible outlet hose. Such hoses have generally been small diameter hoses, e.g., not exceeding four inches in diameter. Also, the flexible hoses are typically ribbed on the inside, which restricts the inside diameter and increases head loss. Generally, such small diameter hoses can only induce a maximum flow rate of about 200 gallons per minute (gpm) in the header pipe. Thus, the flow rate through the header pipe has been limited by the flow capacity of the flexible outlet hoses.
An unacceptable solution to this flow rate problem is to use many of the flexible hoses. That solution is unacceptable because the flexible outlet hoses can flex. Each flexible hose is thus free to rise (i.e., float) above the header pipe under buoyancy forces of gases in the flexible outlet hose. As a result, the flexible hoses have in the past risen above the header pipe and a portion of each flexible hose has assumed an inverted U-shape. Unfortunately, because the U-shaped portion is above the level of the header pipe, and is above the level of an outlet of the flexible hose from the basin, the gas becomes trapped in such inverted U-shaped portion, making it difficult to prime the hose when starting the sludge collecting operation. When many flexible hoses are used to provide more flow rate from the header, the priming problem is increased.
Also, because the flexible outlet hoses tend to float, these hoses tend to interfere with the operation of the settlers, which extend downwardly in the basin toward the bottom and provide a low-clearance situation at the bottom of the basin. A similar problem would exist with attempts to use such hoses to remove the material from beneath the flocculators.
What is needed then is a way of significantly increasing the flow rate through a header pipe that collects material from the bottom without causing problems in priming the sludge collection system. What is also needed is a way to achieve such sludge collection, while having an easily primed collection system, and to provide the entire sludge collecting system in the low-clearance space under settler, flocculating and related equipment that extends down near the bottom of the basin. What is further needed, then, is to achieve these features, while still allowing the sludge collecting system to traverse the header from one end of the basin to the opposite end of the basin. What is still further needed then, is to achieve these features, while allowing the sludge collecting system to traverse the header from one end of a very long basin to the opposite end of the very long basin. What is finally needed then, is to achieve these features, while allowing the sludge collecting system to both traverse the header from one end of a very long basin to the opposite end of the very long basin, and to collect the material from the basin at a central location between opposite ends of the headers.